


May Midnights

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, what beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Just like the effervescence of sparkling water to a young and curious child, he felt drawn.Just like the susurrance of grasses in the meadow at night to a watchful eye, he felt drawn.Just like the reminiscing of a lover far from the other half of his heart and soul, he felt drawn.





	May Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> in this house akechi lives and ren takes him in dont @ me

Midnights have always been his favourite.

They were calm, and they were where he could seek solace.

They were moments in his days where he could find even if a modicum of peace, a glimpse of what it would feel like if he could, at all, stop time.

The entirety of Yongen-Jaya would be asleep, with only be a few minds aware, consciousness far from giving in to slumber.  
It would be just him, and the stars above, the moon only passing greetings ever so occasionally as it wanes and resurfaces from behind the murky clouds.

Ren enjoys the comforts of the breeze.  
The wind is quiet and it brings along whispers of a semblance of nightlife that the suburb has, though they were perhaps only mutters of a salary-man just now getting home from bars with their workmates or their juniors, given the unfortunate task of bringing their superior back to their wife and children safely.

And yet there are clouds in his mind, onyx orbs glazed with self-doubt and uncertainty.

Is that what lies ahead for him after this?

He would return to Osaka, finish university, and probably end up another salary-man.

He would be another number, another statistic, another pair of feet scuffling around as he tries to make his way through a sea of people, a cacophony of laughter and chatter entwined with announcements from the speaker and the monotonous sound of trains stopping and going. Then...?

Before the thoughts could go any further, Ren shook his head.

He pondered as he stretched his hand out of the window, as if an attempt to reach for the moon - he as a wandering voyager, and the moon as a lover lying patiently in wait.

_Change… huh?_

He watched quietly as his hand slowly stilled, turning it slightly so that it felt as if he was holding the moon in his hands – softly but surely, it is his.

It is wondrous and mesmerizing; its light seemed to fit perfectly in Ren’s hand. As his pale skin is adorned by the soft, innocuous light, he moves slightly to cover most of the moon in his palm. A sliver of grey painted the velvet May midnight as he hums, a shred of affection in the tone of his voice.

His black eyes gazed silently, a sense of longing hidden behind the silence he has always lived with. Dreams have left its mark on his mind, now aptly conjuring a potion of what he imagined of using his newfound powers for.

_Changing the world, maybe?_

And after a brief pause, he let out a small chuckle.  
Withdrawing his hand, he shrugged.

With those words lingering in his mind, he pulled the covers over his feet and took a deep breath as his head hits the lone pillow, and soon he let the embrace of sleep overtake his whole body, consciousness giving in to the moonlight that had promised with a whisper that he will be kept safe.

-

And out of all the twists and turns that he had gone through the past few months, the bond he grew to share with the famous detective prince was certainly the most unexpected.

“I certainly don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Akechi smiled to himself, wearing a somber expression.

He placed the cup on the tiny plate served in front of him, and turned to look at Ren.

“I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, if time allows?”

“Why?”

The response that he had let out was something that neither of them had quite expected – even Ren, who had accidentally let his mind speak freely.

Surprised, Akechi let out a small laugh.

“Well, I suppose I can stay a little longer.” 

Akechi pushed his mug slightly over to Ren’s side.

“Another one then, please?”

The inky liquid swished gently from side to side, sporadic tiny spots decorating the porcelain where it once lingered.  
And on the dark surface, Akechi’s dimly lit face was reflected on it. There was a tiny smile, followed by a chuckle.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Ren smiled, grabbing the cup. “I was just thinking up a plan to keep you here forever.”

“My, is this what people mean when they refer to as being trapped by someone? I’m afraid to say it might have worked.”

The usual sense of pleasantry in his smile was there, but his eyes were looking away, giving away what Ren thinks is a telltale sense of emptiness. It enveloped him like a bubble, transparent but prominent.

Just like the effervescence of sparkling water to a young and curious child, he felt drawn.

Just like the susurrance of grasses in the meadow at night to a watchful eye, he felt drawn.

Just like the reminiscing of a lover far from the other half of his heart and soul, he felt drawn.

What to, exactly, he cannot quite say.

So he decided to let it be as he indulged himself in this tranquil moment, the secluded space between them something that he cherished amongst the knowing looks and smiles, the air between them thick with the scent of coffee and curry, and utterances from the television placed in the corner left unheard.

-

Midnights have always been his favourite.

They were calm, and they were where he could seek solace.

They were moments in his days where he could find even if a modicum of peace, a glimpse of what it would feel like if he could, at all, stop time.

The entirety of Yongen-Jaya would be asleep, with only be a few minds aware, consciousness far from giving in to slumber.

Though it would usually be just him, and the stars above, the moon only passing greetings ever so occasionally as it wanes and resurfaces from behind the murky clouds.  
Because this time, he was pulling a blanket over Akechi, the sleeping man’s face being one of exhaustion yet also that of serenity.

Ren wondered if this is what it’s like to be the moon. Promising to keep of a watchful gaze as one's consciousness wanes, blanketing those who harbour hopes and dreams with a blanket made of bonds, of the radiant stars and of theirs, watching it settle perfectly on them just like the midnight May skies would veil over the unperturbed city lights of Tokyo.

He put a hand on the blanket and turned his attention away from Akechi and towards the horizon far beyond his reach.

He wonders what kind of sunrise he will wake to after all that they had been through.

Will it be like a springtime bloom this time, a blushing gift painting the skies with its ethereal glow - nothing but spears of light reaching far beyond its domain of empyrean orange, as he wakes to a new dawn and a new smile?

Or will he simply be watching it after having been awaken, calm sleep disturbed by rustling movement in an attempt to escape from the solace they had shared, garnet eyes full of fear and vex dousing the flame of companionship that he had struggled to keep alight?

He hoped for it to be the former, as he quietly succumbed into slumber.

-

Instead, as fate would have it, his eyes fluttered open to meet a watchful gaze of soft, garnet eyes instead of the usual ceiling of the attic, the steady stream of sunlight from his window adorning Akechi’s unkempt hair.

“It’s an amazing view from here.”

And he could feel a warm hand on his, as the other man leaned closer to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning, Ren.”


End file.
